Web services and web applications include software systems that support machine-to-machine interaction over a network. For example, a web service or web application may comprise one or more application programming interfaces (APIs) that can be accessed over a network and executed on a remote system hosting the requested service or application. Typically, available functionality is specified in an API and corresponding documentation for use in invoking the web service. For instance, some web services may be defined using the Web Application Description Language (WADL), which is an XML-based format that describes services in a machine-processable way and/or the Web Service Description Language (WSDL), which is an XML format for describing web services, such as by defining ports and messages.
Development of a web service or web application can raise logistical challenges. For example, the web service/application may be developed to include a software development kit (SDK) for clients that includes detailed reference documentation, client libraries for invoking the web service/application in target languages, and sample applications/code. A change to the underlying API can result in a new “build” that entails updating the code that provides the functionality of the service/application, updating the documentation, updating the client libraries, and updating/revising other artifacts. Additionally, testing may be performed to ensure that the service/application as updated actually performs as intended.